GildsCrew
GildsCrew The GildsCrew is a team made out of multiple groups which are further split into factions. All in all there are 12 factions which each handle a different job. Gilds As previously stated, there are 12 factions where each faction handles a different job. 1st Gild: Control Gild The 1st Gild is the controlling Gild, this particular Gild comprises of the ones who founded the GildCrew, their identities are not known simply because the GildsCrew is a project that we all have been building up on since 2009, the leaders know who they are but nobody else knows who they are. Even though we can hazard a guess, we can never be quite sure as they usually take extreme precautions to ensure that they're identities aren't divulged upon the community.They function as the centre of the community. 2nd Gild: Recording Gild The 2nd Gild is the recording Gild, they record videos and sometimes do livestreams, they are basically the pillars of the whole community. 3rd Gild: Editing Gild The 3rd Gild basically edits the footage that the 2nd Gild passed to them to edit, once in a while, they will make montages but they seldom do that as they already have enough work on their hands adding facecams, annotations and other things. They function as the refinery of the community. 4th Gild: Researching Gild The 4th Gild researches for facts and passes along this information to other Gilds as well as structures and ways to maximise efficiency such as the smelting value to item number to item smelting number ratio, as well as ways to exploit bugs and glitches as well as tutorials on how to customise certain features like items and armour that a mob holds, blocks a spawner can spawn, items a villager will trade and even make unbelievable ways to do things which are kept secret from everyone until they manage to make it at maximum efficiency. They are the eyes of the community. 5th Gild: Art Gild The 5th Gild creates the surroundings, terrain and structures for the videos, unless its something for the Recording Gild to do themselves, of which sometimes, they will make a blueprint of the house to make. The Scenery Gild are also the ones who will make the terrain, which explains why sometimes there are mountains that cannot possibly spawn in normal Minecraft spawning circumstances, they use a mix of WorldEdit and VoxelSniper and will usually make it so that it will look good with the default texture packs. They also make custom textures and make pixel art from time to time. They are the engineers of the community. 6th Gild: Programming Gild The 6th Gild works on mods and plugins for Minecraft and always try to make in conjuction to Forge so as to allow for compatibility but they also make custom plugins for our servers which helps our 7th Gild immensely. They are the technicians of the community. 7th Gild: Idea Gild The 7th Gild determines whats possible and whats no by building the foundation for the plot. They will make use of everything given to them to create a plot for the series and build ideas for other plots.They are the creativity of the community. 8th Gild: Support Gild The 8th Gild is one of the special parts of the entire community in the fact that it does not have a particular job except to serve to the calls of the other departments and help them in their domain of profession or to do several oddjobs such as fetching required items for working. They will also sometimes recieve tasks which have been completed in planned out forms and materialise them into reality. They are the support workers of the community. 9th Gild: Messenger Gild The 9th Gild acts as a method of letting multiple Gild connect together when required to work out an issue that requires multiple domains of professions, they also send messages from one Gild member to another Gild member. They work as the facebook of the community. 10th Gild: Maintenance Gild The 10th Gild maintains the GildsCrew websites and accounts, including wikia, the GildsCrew website and blog. They will also ensure that everything runs smoothly so as to pump everything out smoothly and refined into cyberspace ready for sharing. They function as the logistics of the community. 11th Gild: Moderation, Operation and Administration Gild The 11th Gild comprises of the Administrators, Operators and Moderators. The Administrators will look into the matter and think up several plans possible and contact other departments, the Operators will operate the operation and ensures that it operates as wanted and Moderators will be there to Moderate what goes in, out and through the system. They function as the main workers of the community. 12th Gild: Supplier Gild The 12th Gild's name pretty much explains what it does, it supplies certain things that other departments need and will try to acquire certain objects to function. They function as the suppliers of the community.